


Bonus Features

by amfiguree



Series: pornstore au [2]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes of the wildly entertaining, surprise megahit horror flick, Supernatural.</p><p>(This will probably make more sense if you read "(You've Got) That Pornstar Flava" first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Commentary

              


	2. Gag Reel

Transcribed by [](http://epicflailer.livejournal.com/profile)[**epicflailer**](http://epicflailer.livejournal.com/)  
  
Okay, guys, so I tried to keep the squee/comments to a minimum while I was transcribing (no guarantees for the post-transcript part of this entry) but THESE TWO ARE SO ADORABLE SOPDFLJHOE(Q#WRFOEKWJ!!!!!!!!!!! GAH. Typical, boring sit-down TV interview with Access Hollywood about Supernatural, but THE BOYS ARE SO IN LOVE!!! ♥ ♥ ♥  
  
Note: They aired a 30-second Supernatural trailer just before the interview.  
  
ETA: It is just as hot the ~~second~~ fifth time you watch it as it is the first!  
  


31/10/08 - J2 ACCESS HOLLYWOOD INTERVIEW  
Runtime: 6:37

  
  
AH: So, just to recap, at the end of Supernatural, you guys are all beat up and travelling down the highway in your Impala, which is a great, great prop by the way, and your dad's in the back of the car and you're all bleeding half to death. Obviously the question everyone's been dying to ask is, is there any chance of a sequel in the future?  
  
JARED: Ha, I think we've gotten that question like a million times now. No, no, I'm kidding.  
JENSEN: It's a funny story, actually. Jared and I, we brought this up a couple of times after we finished shooting the movie. Chris (Kirkpatrick, the director), who is amazing, by the way --   
JARED: Oh, yeah. He's totally insane, evil genius. He's gonna take over the world.  
JENSEN: Anyway, so we asked him if he'd ever consider doing Supernatural 2, and he just told us straight up, like, guys, no. Ever heard of the Exorcist 2? No. It, the Next Generation? No. Poltergeist Revisited? No. You know why? Because we don't do sequels. Now shut up and work.  
JARED: Dude, that was scary. You've been doing too many Chris impressions.  
  
AH: He's sticking to his guns, huh?  
  
JARED: Totally.   
JENSEN: Oh, yeah.  
JARED: You guys should call him up and bug him about it, though. You might wear him down.   
  
AH: He sounds intimidating for such a small guy. What was it like working with him?  
  
JARED: Oh, no, it was totally awesome. He sounds like a real character, I know, but he's so great, man. He kind of lets us run with whatever, and he's always asking for input, and he has a really good eye for the type of - the type of...  
JENSEN: He knows what he wants to see on camera, and he knows how to get it.  
JARED: Exactly. It was great, man. It was great, great working with him. It was our first time on the big screen in a while, the both of us, and Chris is, he was just really cool, and he made sure we had fun. I'd work with him again in a heartbeat. And, I mean, you've seen how cool the end product is. [ _pauses, looks at Jen, then laughs and says to the interviewer_ ] Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking that Chris is gonna pitch a fit if he sees this. He has size issues. [ _laughs again_ ] Oh, man.  
  
AH: So how did you guys get the parts of the Winchester brothers? Was it like - was it a casting call, or did you already know someone on set, or--  
  
JARED: Actually, Chris kind of, uh... he looked us up, like, while he was still working at the video store. This isn't, you know, this is his debut feature length film, but he's done a ton of other short films already, so he looked us up and was like, if you guys are ever interested, you know, I may have a couple of spots open.  
JENSEN: Yeah, but we didn't take him up on the offer till we heard the store closed down, which is when he decided to do Supernatural. We had to audition, but we got the parts eventually, so--  
JARED: So it was all just down to really good timing.  
  
AH: Okay, so what was it like, working with the crew? Because I heard that they were all pretty close from the get-go, and they all used to work together, so what was that like, being the new guys on set?  
  
JARED: It was fun, man. I mean, Jen and I have known each other for a long time, so we're already a pretty good team [ _Jen nods_ ] and we already knew, like, our working styles fit really well together. So initially it was like, hey, even if they all suck and decide to hate us--  
  
AH: It's like, us against the world!  
  
JARED: [ _laughs_ ] Yeah, something like that. But they were all really friendly, and they - they were all just really cool guys. At the end of the first week, we all went out for a round of beer and kind of bonded over baseball and--   
JENSEN: [ _mimes falling asleep_ ]  
JARED: [ _cracks up_ ] Sorry, he isn't house-trained.   
  
AH: You're going to have to work on that.   
  
JARED: Yeah, obviously. [ _to Jen, who is suddenly 'awake' again_ ] The next time we have promo, you're on your own, pal.  
  
AH: So it's great that the team was friendly; it must have made it a lot easier to work with the scenes. There was a lot of CGI in Supernatural, right? So that must have been a lot of green screen work. What was that like?   
  
JENSEN: It was... interesting.  
JARED: Yeah. We haven't done this acting thing in a while, so when we first looked through the final draft of the script, I remember looking at Jensen, and we were going over our lines, and there was this, like, according to the script, the first scene we had to use a green screen was the one with the, uh, the wendigo? And I remember in the margin, Chris had scribbled, like, ping pong ball - I mean, we ended up using a real person instead, but when I read it, I said to Jensen, like, dude. This is so weird. A ping pong ball? And I went to talk to JC about it - he was our, uh, our AD? Sort of.  
JENSEN: Yeah.  
JARED: And he was like, yeah, don't worry about it, man. I'll talk to Chris. So, like I said, in the end we used a real person. But, you know, at the end of the day, it's the same job. We're still acting. And I mean, when you're doing some of the close-ups, you're not acting opposite anyone, it's just you and the camera, pretty much, so. [ _looks at Jen_ ]  
JENSEN: [ _pauses_ ] Yeah. What he said.  
  
AH: Right. So, for those kind of scenes, you know, how do you get into character?  
  
JENSEN: Oh, I'm actually a method actor? So off screen I pretty much walk around listening to awesome music and babying Jared and making sure he doesn't break a fingernail or anything. [ _Jared bursts out laughing and Jen pats his shoulder_ ] He's such a delicate little flower.  
JARED: Yeah, well, you know. I had to let him do it because Jensen - Jensen's really intimidated by me. Like, the crew would keep asking him, like, how do you keep up your self-esteem when you're working with someone so much better looking, and taller, and younger, and popular--  
JENSEN: It's a lot more convenient when your ego doesn't need its own meat suit, Jared.  
JARED: [ _laughs_ ] Yeah, um. [ _to interviewer, sheepishly_ ] What, um - what was the question again?   
  
AH: How do you guys get into character before a scene?  
  
JARED: Oh, right. Um, it's actually, like... Jensen and I, we shared the same make-up trailer, so we'd kind of go over our lines in the morning and talk about how we wanted Sam and Dean to play off each other and how we could maybe try a couple of different things and see which worked better on camera. For the more emotional scenes, we'd try to, like, talk about stuff outside the movie--  
JENSEN: Yeah, I'd just talk to Jared about his dogs, and he'd get all choked up.  
JARED: And Jensen never stops crying, so that worked out pretty well.  
  
AH: What was your favorite scene to do?  
  
JENSEN: I think - I really like what Chris did with the movie, and all the different elements that he put in, but one scene that really, really stuck with me is the one where Dean rescues the kid from the water? One of our crew members, Brian, he was actually in the water with me, holding on to my legs and waiting to pull me under, and I was holding the little boy, Mason--  
JARED: He's actually Kevin's son, by the way. Uh, Kevin Richardson. Yellow-eyed demon. [ _pulls a funny face_ ] Devil spawn.  
JENSEN: [ _coughs_ ]  
JARED: No, but seriously. He was the coolest little kid. Mason, not Kevin.  
JENSEN: He was. We got to hang out with him for a couple of hours before the shoot, so it was - you know, we were more emotionally invested than with a lot of the other characters because you don't usually have that kind of face time with them. So Mason was in my arms, about to be pulled underwater, and that feeling - that was really intense. But it read great on camera.  
JARED: Yeah, it did. I guess my favorite scene would probably have to be... [ _pauses_ ] I'm gonna go with Sam turning evil and shooting Dean through the chest. Like, yeah, it only lasted for about ten minutes, but it was a lot of fun to do. And I got to beat Dean up, which... [ _laughs when Jen punches his shoulder_ ]  
JENSEN: Sam has to take his shots where he can.  
  
AH: And the worst scene?  
  
JENSEN: Any scene - any scene that I have to hug this guy. [ _jerks thumb at Jared_ ] He's like a sweat generator.   
JARED: [ _totally cracks up_ ]   
JENSEN: I think we had to do, like, what was it, sixteen takes one time? And after each take I had to change my shirt. It was disgusting.   
JARED: He totally loved it. He took a nap afterwards, and when I tried to wake him up for his shoot he was moaning my name and, like, drooling and crying and stuff. I was like, oh, man, not the crying thing again. It was really creepy.  
JENSEN: [ _pauses, shakes his head like, 'why do I even bother?'_ ]  
  
AH: So what else did you guys do on set between takes?   
  
JARED: Actually, it was pretty much the Sam and Dean show for the most part, and we were working on a pretty tight budget, even for a horror movie, so there wasn't as much time between takes as in normal films, I guess, where you can be waiting for, like, hours and hours to get a shot set up. So we'd be in our chairs listening to our ipods or, like, playing a round of Halo.  
JENSEN: Yeah, and Jared's huge, so he'd be all hunched over the controller--  
JARED: [ _laughs_ ] Oh, yeah, and my neck would get all stiff, and Jensen would give me massages. [ _laughs again_ ]  
JENSEN: His neck got stiff a lot.  
  
AH: So aside from massages and Halo, what's the best on-set story you can share?  
  
JARED: [ _cracks up_ ] Oh, man. We used to play pranks on everyone on set. Chris, Brian, AJ and Joey the, uh, the cameraman - they were all really good about it so we ended up setting off this vicious cycle, and every week the payback got worse and worse. At one point, I think Chris was ready to kick all of our butts. You know, more than he usually is. It was pretty hilarious.  
JENSEN: [ _looks at Jared_ ] The worst prank was--  
JARED: [ _grins_ ] The fire. Definitely the fire.   
  
AH: The fire?  
  
JARED: Uh, yeah. [ _laughs_ ] I don't think we're allowed to talk about that.  
JENSEN: This is a family program, Padalecki.  
  
AH: We're probably better off not knowing. Last question, and I know we were supposed to stick to talking about the movie, but there've been a lot of rumors flying around the set, especially with Chris Kirkpatrick being openly gay-- (HOMG, GUYS!!! >:O SHE IS SUCH A HOR!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111)  
  
JARED: [ _looks at Jen with exaggerated confusion_ ] What? Chris is gay? Dude, did you know about this?  
JENSEN: Never heard a thing.  
JARED: [ _to interviewer_ ] Oh, man. Is this somehow important and everyone forgot to tell me?  
  
-end-  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GUYS! Oh, my god, they make it SO EASY! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, even if Jared hogged most of the camera time. n'awwwwww, shy!Jen! OH BOYS, HOW SO AWESOME?


	3. Behind The Scenes

          


End file.
